How I Hate Being Loved By Oliver Wood
by Kira Ashkelon
Summary: What happens when one girl's greatest wish is granted: she is the girlfriend of Oliver Wood. Sequel to How I Hate Loving Oliver Wood.


((This is actually a sequel to another fic I wrote called How I Hate Loving Oliver Wood which can be found at:  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=790815  
I guess you could try reading it just from here, but it will make more sense and be funnier if you start from the beginning.  
  
Beyond that, you know the routine. I don't own Harry Potter and all of those things, they belong to Rowling, which I guess means Oliver Wood belongs to her as well. Lucky devil.  
  
Read & Review or face possible death.  
  
Love, Kira))  
  


**_  
Renee Helmer's Little Black Book_**___  
(Otherwise Known as a Diary)_  


  
19 December  
  
**4:56 pm  
  
** Honestly, how long can these people really talk? I haven't even had to be in school for all of this week, yet they insist on holding us captive the entire five more minutes before letting us out of Puddlemere United practice for an entire _two weeks!_ And they're just babbling!!!  
  
Ollie's trying to look over my shoulder and see what I'm writing. I should give him something to look at...  
  
Merlin, that Terry Thrasher is so damn _sexy!!_ I can't wait until this is over so we can have our little weekly tumble!  
  
_Renee, I know for a fact that you are not having a with Terry._  
How do you know?!?! You could just be choosing to live in your oblivious stupor because you can't face that fact that someone in this world might be sexier than you.  
_Renee...  
He's gay.  
And he's not sexier than I am.  
_Hey, you think you can write on one line? You're wasting precious writing space with your stupid boy writing and your placement of one thought on one line.  
_S  
O  
R  
R  
Y  
!  
_You're an ass.  
  
There, the Oliver Wood invasion has ended, he's getting lectured now about how he's a bludger-magnet. Poor Ollie. But it's so true.  
  
So Oliver and I have been together for about two months (since October 31st!). I never dreamed that that stupid Halloween Ball could have turned out so well. It was the song... and my sexy costume... with the top-hat. I'm irresistible.  
  
Crys is insanely jealous of me, she just won't admit it. Who wouldn't be? Honestly, I am the Head Girl of Slytherin (brains to go with my otherworldly beauty), I am not only a Chaser for the Slytherin team but also the Seeker for friggen Puddlemere United (I laugh at you and your payment-of-way-onto-Slytherin-team, little Malfoy boy!), and then, to make my life complete, I am the girlfriend of Oliver Wood. Yes, I know. Everyone wants to be me.  
  
Laura says my relationship with Ollie will never last because we both have an ego the size of the sun and we expect the world to revolve around us accordingly. Silly Ravenclaw girl, she knows naught of what she speaks! Besides, she had her chance. And as if _I_ have an _ego_, honestly... I'm the most humble person I know!  
  
**5:15 pm  
  
** That boy takes forever to change. He's worse than a girl. He has to look perfect for his little fan club or something...  
  
Oh, here comes Terry! He's always good for some interesting conversation...  
  
**5:25 pm  
  
** Alright, so maybe that was a little _too_ interesting. As if I _want_ to hear about all the things he and his little lover-boy are going to do tonight! Terry _really_ likes the fact that Daniel's a vampire... huh. I wonder what that's like...  
  
Stop, sick twisted Renee mind!  
  
Supposedly he's going to meet us at the restaurant at 5:45. I guess there's some spell for vampires to use to protect them against the sun or something, I mean he went to school for this long and he has yet to turn into a pile of ash. I wouldn't want Daniel to turn into a pile of ash. He's overly adorable. And it would make Terry cry.  
  
Well anyway, I asked Terry what was taking Ollie so long, and he got kind of weird and quiet, well, I guess it wasn't too weird, I mean, for Terry yeah, because he's weird anyway with his spiky purple hair and pierced face, so I guess he got normal which is weird, you know?  
  
Oh dear, I think I've gone cross-eyed...  
  
Hm... there's Sharron, PU's recruiter, with some girl. She looks vaguely familiar, I wonder...  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
It _can't_ be.  
  
Someone please explain to me what Katie Bell is doing here?! We _don't_ need Ollie's ex floating about distracting him from important things... like Keeping... and loving **_me!!!  
_**  
Breathe, Renee, breathe. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this... She's just a stupid annoying once-upon-a-time Gryffindor Chaser girl that happened to date who is now _your_ boyfriend. Not a threat. None whatsoever.  
  
So why did Ollie just walk straight from the locker rooms to _her_ and give her a _hug?!  
_  
Please excuse me. Renee has some murdering to do.  
  
**5:40 pm  
  
** A back-up?! In case we lose a Chaser?? HER?!  
  
Ngh.  
  
This isn't fair.  
  
And why did Oliver _insist_ on inviting her to dinner with us?  
  
**9:59 pm  
  
** I just had the most miserable evening of my life.  
  
Well, except for that one time when Venom ate the clothes off of me in my sleep and when I realized what happened I got up to find more clothes and punish that stupid oversized rat when Crys saw me and thought I was about to do unspeakable nightmarish things to her and she threw her entire schoolbag at me and rolled over and went back to sleep as I tried to figure out which direction my feet were supposed to go. Yeah. That was a very miserable evening indeed.  
  
But this is _definitely_ a close second!  
  
After we had all cleaned up from practice we walked to this restaurant nearby, being myself, Oliver, Terry, Daniel, and, of course, Katie Bell.  
  
Urg, her name's even annoying!! Hah, mah name's Kay-deh Bay-el!  
  
When Oliver introduced us, she was all like, Oh, you're still in school. And a Slytherin?! Then she gave Ollie this look which practically yelled for all the world to hear, Honestly, Oliver, you could do _much_ better.  
  
Then dinner. I could have killed. Of course she insisted on being on the other side of Ollie (she practically shoved poor little Danny out of the way, I would have definitely bit her if I were him, just to kill her you know). Terry sat on my other side. This was the only good thing about tonight. You see, every time Ollie said something remotely amusing (and often stupid) Katie would laugh so obnoxiously loud, and Terry and I would exchange this what-the-hell-was-that? look, it was amusing.  
  
Good GOD she was annoying! Not just the laughing thing, either! The girl can turn klutziness on and off, because I swear she about six times just so he could catch her!  
  
Anyway, I flooed home rather quickly after dinner. I just didn't feel like dealing with it anymore. I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow... maybe...  
  
For now I'm going to cuddle Venom and hope he doesn't suffocate me in my sleep.  
  
Things to do tomorrow:  
1. Talk to Ollie  
2. Make plans with Crys and Laura  
3. Kill K.B. Boy Toy  
4. Restrain self from #3  
  
((If you would like to be notified when I update this fic or any of my other fics, please email me at kira@misery.net with your email address, or leave it in the review and specify that you would like to join my NotifyList. Please please join!))  



End file.
